


Can I fix it in time?

by MerySim



Series: Tommy getting hurt and being taken care of [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crying, Did I Mention Angst?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Major Character Injury, Memories, Minecraft Mechanics, Near Death Experiences, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, no beta we die like Tommy almost does, this one is meant to hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerySim/pseuds/MerySim
Summary: "What day and time is it, Phil? This is important!" Wilbur grabbed Phil's shoulders. His eyes wide with urgency, and was that panic?"Its- its Wednesday just after 3- will?""Shit shit shit, it's gonna be too late, do you have speed pots? Please tell me you do!""Yeah actually you dropped them respawning.""Oh thank GOD Ghostbur, thank you" he gasped in relief grabbing the bottle handed to him immediately downing one."Will what's going on?" Fundy finally spoke up."Dream is about to kill Tommy I've got to go."~~~~Wilbur is back. But Tommy's fighting Dream. And he nearly fucking dies.There's a whole lot of blood and angst here.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Tommy getting hurt and being taken care of [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128617
Comments: 13
Kudos: 338





	Can I fix it in time?

**Author's Note:**

> This morning I saw a tiktok. And by the time I'm going to sleep this baby was written. There's an epilogue of sorts that I might add on later but for now here is angst.
> 
> If any of the CCs here dont like it I'll take it down but remember this is fiction based off of their characters not the actual people and this is not trying to imply anything about the actual people who portray these characters.

Wilbur opened his eyes in a flash, his head twisting around wildly as if looking for something or someone.

"Will?" Phil whispered cautiously. None of them could tell if it worked yet but with the way Wilbur wildly spun they knew something was different.

Wilbur's gaze met Phil sharply. "Where's Tommy?" 

"I don't know he's probably with Tubbo or something, Will, is it you again?" Phil spoke, tearing up seeing his son alive again.

"What day and time is it, Phil? This is important!" Wilbur grabbed Phil's shoulders. His eyes wide with urgency, and was that _panic_?

"Its- its Wednesday just after 3- will?"

"Shit shit shit, it's gonna be too late, do you have speed pots? Please tell me you do!"

"Yeah actually you dropped them respawning."

"Oh thank GOD Ghostbur, thank you" he gasped in relief grabbing the bottle handed to him immediately downing one.

"Will what's going on?" Fundy finally spoke up.

"Dream is about to kill Tommy I've got to go." Wilbur threw the empty bottle on the ground before sprinting in what seemed to be a random direction, leaving Phil, Fundy and Eret dumbfounded.

"Should we go after him?" Eret asked.

"Fuck Tommy, what did he ever do for us beside cause issues?"

"Fundy, I just got one son back, I'm NOT losing another!" Philza snapped to the fox. "Eret where's the closest brewing stand?" 

"It will take too long we have to just go and try to catch up soon enough to help" Eret turned in the direction Wilbur sprinted off in. "Fundy if you don't want to come why don't you go make regen and health pots. I'm worried we'll need them when we get back."

"Make weakness too if you can, helps numb if it comes to that." Phil spoke before taking off past Eret.

~~~~

_You're not going to make it, Wilbur._

Yes I am.

_He betrayed you._

No I just told myself that.

_He's gonna die, Wilbur._

Not if I can do anything about it. 

Wilbur's thoughts were racing just as hard as he was running. His mind still settling from piecing itself back together. He thought about so many moments that he should have pulled himself back from. Making his little brother and son join his drug operation being the earliest of many. Trusting Dream with his baby brother after it all would hopefully be his last. 

It took a long run for him to find the first sign he was getting close. A small blue carpet thrown over the branch of a tree. He remembered shearing Friend for the materials, knowing that he would need to come back here soon, but already forgetting why.

He turned sharply spotting the next marker, straining his ears for any sign of his loud brother. He knew he was close when he heard the low rumble of a fire, his heart clenching when he realized just how quiet that made Tommy. 

_What if you're too late?_

No, he just ran faster, knowing it was the home stretch, as he came over a vaguely familiar hill. His breath caught in his chest as he spotted Tommy and Tubbo. They were both still breathing, but covered in what he assumed was a mix of their blood. Tommy lay on the ground, obviously struggling to sit up, while tubbo tried to keep Dreams eyes away from the younger boy. He took a moment to stare at the green man, also splattered with blood and panting. A memory surfacing quickly at the sight.

_"Hey Ghostbur."_

_"Dream what's up?"_

_"Just setting up the end of all this."_

_"End of what?"_

_"The discs thing. Tommy and Tubbo are meeting me here Wednesday afternoon and we're settling it. Once and for all."_

_"That's good, I don't like conflict very much."_

_"You used to. Anyways. As long as they come alone I can take them. You know I'm not a god. Can't even access creative mode. If even one more person came with them they could probably take me out for good."_

He was vulnerable now. Dream had told him assuming he'd forget. And he nearly did too. 

Wilbur took a deep breath, pulling out the sword he had stashed on the way, thankful again to his ghost self for not being incompetent, just forgetful.

He launched himself toward the trio, stepping in front of the two boys. Tubbo immediately rushed to Tommy's side.

"Hey Ghostbur- what's good?" Dream tried to say nonchalantly, but his hard breathing gave him away.

"Not Ghostbur anymore, try again." Wilbur lifted his sword, falling into the stance technoblade had taught him in that god awful ravine.

"Oh fuck" Dream spoke, Wilbur hearing fear in the man's voice for the first time.

Wilbur launched forward, his body reacting before he could, spotting Dream's unstable footing and injured knee, it took him a mere minute to have stolen Dream's axe and have the man on his back.

"It did all end today, Dream. Just not the way you thought it would."

"I can just respawn, Wilbur." Dream tried to grit out confidently, but all Wilbur could hear was the trembling.

"Oh and you will. But as it turns out, I don't care. I'll kill you a hundred times over. For the hundreds of mistakes you've made and for the people you hurt. And I know what makes a permadeath now." Wilbur stepped onto Dream's wounded shoulder, pinning him down and tossed his sword into the ground next to the man's head. "But I'll make you respawn. I'll stick you in that prison you made for me and visit you every day like you did with Tommy. But you will NEVER touch my family again."

"Oh and how are you gonna do that?" Dream smirked, his mask riding up just enough to show it. 

"Oh you told me how. Well you told Ghostbur how and he didn't like being me. But I remember. I remember everything I saw. I remember every moment you talked to me because your friends left you when they realized who you were." Wilbur reached down and grabbed the man's mask. "This mask is just that, a mask. But you don't even need it to hide what you are. Because you are a monster that was born a man. And it doesn't even hide what could really hold power over you. But luckily..." wilbur turned over the stolen axe in his hands, and pulled down on the pommel, revealing a small dagger. Dream's eyes widened at the blade revealing itself. "Your axe does. Now, I have it. And I'm sending it and you into that prison."

"Wilbur you don't know what you're doing." Dream tried.

"Oh I know exactly what I'm doing. Bad taught me all about your 'magic' and now that I'm holding this... bye bye Dream I'll see you tomorrow" Wilbur whispered what Tubbo could only assume was Galactic, and then Dream and the axe were gone.

"Wilbur?"

"Tubbo! Tubbo you're okay, he's gone." Wilbur whipped around immediately crouching beside the two boys.

"Wilbur, Tommy's bleeding real bad." Tubbo whimpered, his hands pressing on Tommy's hip.

Wilbur quickly looked over the boys, still both breathing, still covered in blood. His eyes took inventory over the two. Tubbos wounds seemed to be healing themselves already but Tommy's made no improvement he could see. 

"Did you pre gap?" Wilbur asked, pulling off his sweater and tearing it into strips.

"I did, but Tommy refused to. He said something about it not mattering against Dream and that we only had two so I should take them." Tubbo's voice was shaky but he got the message out clearly. 

Wilbur sighed, he should have known. He balled up a strip, hopefully the size of Tommy's injury. "That's okay tubbo, it's good you had them at least. We can focus on fixing up Tommy, okay?" Wilbur tried to sound soothing, but with the way Tubbos eyes watered he wondered if it was the adrenaline wearing off or if he sounded just as worried as he was. "Here you're gonna press this in, it'll help distribute pressure to the whole thing." He quickly pulled tubbos hand up enough to place the was of fabric under the hand and pressed it back down just as quickly.

"No one knows where we are Wilbur." Tubbo spoke shakily. "We don't have potions. What are we-"

Wilbur put a soothing hand on Tubbo's shoulder. "Tommy is going to be okay, I promise Tubbo."

"O-okay." Tubbo sniffed hard. "What do I do now?"

"Do you have any gapple left?" Wilbur got up and moved to the trees, breaking enough to make two bowls.

"Just- just half of one"

"It'll help just try and stop the bleeding as best you can." Wilbur spoke quickly grabbing water from a nearby pond and rushing back to the pair. 

He grabbed Tubbo's bag and pulled out the half eaten apple, placing it in the empty bowl and grabbing the discarded sword. He diced the apple a bit before simply crushing it with the pommel until it was letting out its juices. He carefully poured water into the bowl before crushing it again. Any of the magical properties that transferred would be helpful to get into the boy while he was still unresponsive. Wilbur heard two sets of running footsteps as he brought the bowl over to the youngest. _Shit reinforcements_. But they were a ways away still, so he brought the bowl to the boy's lips, slowly tipping it back, relief flooding over him as he felt the boy swallow instinctively.

"Wilbur what is that?" Tubbo asked.

"Crude potion. Kind of stuff that used to be done hundreds of years ago. Not as effective but it'll help." Wilbur whispered, partially due to concentration, but also to try and hide their location a bit longer. He rubbed at his nose, trying to not sniff and worry Tubbo.

"... Phil over here.... Tubbo and Will..." he heard, and sighed in relief. 

"WILL? TOMMY?" He heard the shout clearly.

"OVER HERE!" He shouted, not looking away from the boy for a second. He would know soon if the concoction had worked. He had to know.

"Will, Tubbo, wheres- oh fuck" Eret spoke seeing the boy on the ground.

"Phil did I drop anything else? Please tell me I did!" Tommy's blood was clotting now but it was slow. It needed to clot faster.

"Will? Where's Tommy?"

"Why the fuck do you think I need shit, Phil? Did I drop anything?" Wilbur snapped his head to the man. His face streaked with blood.

"Yeah uh bone meal, bandages, a weakness pot, a gapple, 2 bowls and a bottle of water." Phil listed off.

"Uhhhh uhhhh... oh! Bone meal and bandages, it's not great but it'll help Tubbo."

"O-okay, I'll just keep-" Tubbo's voice shook deeply now.

"Yeah you're doing great tubbo just keep pressing down on it. You're doing amazing." Wilbur spoke before standing up and rushing over with his gapple bowl and taking the bone meal and bandages.

"Will, what are you doing?" Phil asked, confused.

Wilbur took the bone meal and split it in half, mixing half into the leftover gapple mush. He slowly added more until it turned into a rough paste.

"I had a library Phil. I read a lot when I had nothing else to do. I'm still remembering details but I knew something was gonna happen and drugs were just a no go so I taught myself old medicine." Wilbur spoke as he blended the bone meal into the bowl. "Bone meal for clotting and the gapple for regen and to help absorb the bone meal without rejecting it."

"What- what can I do?" Phil spoke eyes darting between the bowl and Tommy.

"You can go be there for your fucking son, Phil." Wilbur ground out. "Maybe for the first time in months but you could try."

"Wilbur I-" 

"I need to get this done, stop distracting me."

"Right." Phil nodded to himself before crouching next to Tubbo. "Hey kid, let me take over."

"I- I can't. He's bleeding, I can't take-"

"I know Tubbo, I'm gonna- I'm gonna hold it okay?" Phil put his hands over Tubbos shaking hands. "Look, just slide them out and I'll press down okay?"

Tubbo nodded, pulling his hands away, and Phil felt a familiar fabric under his hands.

"What is this?"

"Wilbur's sweater. He uh ripped it up and told me to-"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Tubbo. You guys did good." Phil assured him quickly. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Wilbur rush back over with his bandages covered in the paste he'd made.

"Tubbo where did he get hit the worst besides his hip?" Wilbur asked softly. 

"His- his left arm by uh his elbow. And his uh right leg. Below his knee."

"Okay okay, can you get his shirt away from the wound? Cut it off if you have to just try and get it out yeah?"

"Y-yeah" Phil watched as the two cut away fabric from Tommy's body. Phil could almost hear the fabric peel away, stuck with dried blood.

"Okay Tubbo, Phil has a water bottle in his pocket. Grab it and use about half of it to wash out what you can, I need the other half ideally. We don't want to trap anything like dirt in." Wilbur said cutting away the rest of the pant leg from Tommy's leg. Phil felt Tubbo's hand grab the bottle and pull it free. 

Phil watched in shock as Tubbo carefully washed out the wound and handed the bottle to Wilbur. _How did this even happen, where's Dream?_

"Okay now tubbo, this shit stings. And I dont know that he's gonna stay still. I need you to hold the leg where I put it so I can wrap around the bandage."

Phil looked down and noticed now that Tommy's eyes were open. "Wilbur, wilbur he's awake?"

"He's barely Phil. He's lost a lot of blood and is in shock. We can focus on the shock when we've stopped the bleeding." Wilbur spoke, eyes flicking to the boy's face.

"Right yeah, you're right. Where's Dream? Do we need to move him?" Phil asked.

Wilbur lifted Tommy's foot onto his shoulder motioning for Tubbo to brace against his knee. "Dream's not an issue anymore. But we need him stable before we get him back." Wilbur began wrapping the bandage around the wound, a soft whine coming from the boy and a nearly silent hiss came from the bandage itself. "He needs proper potions but they only reminded Ghostbur of me and blowing everything up so he wouldn't touch the things besides weakness, invis and luckily speed."

"Okay, okay." Phil nodded, Eret entering the corner of his vision.

"Fundy is making potions, he told me he's got health done and regen going. Should he make anything else?"

"Fundy is? Well uh, fuck I don't know yet. Weakness just in case for pain?" Wilbur rambled.

"Fundy asked if he should make slowness?" Eret spoke confused reading from their communicator.

"Oh yes! Yes slowness! Oh he's smart, tell him turtle master would be better if he can do it but slowness is good. That before weakness and then after weakness, make more regen and health. And if we're not back by then tell him to head this way." Wilbur spoke quickly.

"Slowness?" Tubbo whispered, watching wilbur tie off the first bandage.

"Slow his heart a bit, not too much but while you're in shock your heart can speed up and it makes bleeding worse. And like you know when you put ice on an injury to stop swelling? It's the same idea, to slow blood flow." Wilbur spoke softly as he moved to Tommy's arm. "Tubbo you did a great job cleaning this. It's gonna sting more than his leg though. Why don't you hold his hand?" 

Tubbo shuffled quickly to the youngest's side grabbing his hand in both of his hands.

"Fundy said he's on it. Niki is helping him now apparently."

"Niki? Good, good, she's a good brewer." Wilbur spoke quietly, taking the next bandage and placing it onto the wound. The same quiet hiss sounded out and Tommy's arm jerked slightly, only moving so much in the hold of the two. "Tubbo I have to press it in and he's gonna jerk again. Might accidentally punch you." 

"Okay- okay I'm ready." Tubbo nodded.

Wilbur was right. Tommy's arm jerked straight, punching Tubbo in the shoulder. Tubbo grit his teeth at the pain but didnt stop holding Tommy's hand.

"Eret get over here." Phil called.

"What do you need?" Eret spoke crouching next to Phil.

"Will has one more bandage ready and I'm holding down the spot it's gonna go. Cut off the shirt from above my hands, actually first, fill up the bowls and water bottle with water. When you're back we're gonna have to move quickly, clean and dress it as quickly as possible." Phil spoke, his mind finally caught up to what was happening.

"Got it." Eret shot up and grabbed the items he needed, then sprinting to the pond.

"Will why is it hissing?"

"You can hear it?" Wilbur looked up surprised.

"Y-yeah?"

"Oh thank god. My ears are just fucking ringing I wasnt sure- it means it's working. Like super quiet hissing yeah?" Phil nodded. Wilbur tied off the bandage carefully, before dropping the arm. "Cool cool cool, it's harsh on the body, probably all 3 will scar a bit if we don't get regen in like half an hour, but he'll live."

"He will?" Tubbo asked softly.

"Yeah Tubbo, Tommy's gonna survive." And it was like a damn broke. Tubbo sobbed loudly, cradling the hand he was still holding into his chest. "One more bandage and we're taking him home yeah?" 

"But- L'Manburg"

"I know Tubbo, it's okay, you protected it as best you could."

"You can stay at the castle as long as you need" Eret spoke, carefully placing the bowls and bottle down next to Phil.

"Thank you." Wilbur murmured preparing the last bandage. His hands shook slightly. "Okay you guys can get that one clean yeah?" 

"Yeah we can, Eret I have cloth in my bag, we'll need it for this one. It's deep." Phil spoke. His eyes immediately going to the shirt and deciding where needed to be cut. The shirt was soaked in blood, there was no saving it.

"Got it."

"Good. You have to just get it all off. Cut it up the middle and then around my hands. The shirt is just gonna get in the way, we can't save it anyway."

Eret quickly but carefully slid his sword under the boys shirt and cut away the shirt. Phil gasped softly as the shirt pulled away. Tommy was covered in bruises and way skinnier than he had any right to be.

"Dream had been starving him in Logsted. And gapples don't really give you weight." Wilbur said simply, his voice hardened and bitter. "And you know blowing up his home and shooting him with fireworks was gonna leave bruises for more than a week. Some of those are from you three."

"I-"

"You needed to send a message to two children so you teamed up with the two people who abused and literally murdered them to blow up their home, yeah yeah I fucking get it." Wilbur snapped. "At least I had gone insane and that's why I did it. And I hadn't known Dream was abusing Tommy when I teamed with him."

"You think I knew?" Phil jaw dropped. Erets hands pausing for a moment before they pulled away the shirt.

"Techno did." Wilbur stated simply. Getting onto his knees. "Okay Phil on 3, grab what you can and pull it up, Eret, pour half of one bowl on the spot and we'll pull out what we can and then pour more, flush it out and then cloth, yeah?"

"Okay" Eret nodded, grabbing a bowl.

"1... 2... 3!" The three moved quickly, pulling bits of Tommy's shirt and Wilbur's sweater out of the gash, and flushing it with water.

"Okay okay dry it out" Wilbur spoke grabbing the bandage. Eret dried the space only for more blood to seep out. Quickly wilbur pressed the bandage into the gash, and Tommy let out a scream. The hissing was slightly louder this time but Phil assumed that was just due to the size. Phil could tell Tubbo was whispering something to Tommy but didn't try to hear watching as his youngest son was whimpering on the forest floor. 

"Phil are you listening?" Wilbur snapped.

"Sorry what do I-"

"We need to wrap it around him. Help sit him up while i hold it."

"Right yeah" Phil dropped the soaked wad in his hand and moved to help support the boy.

"Okay and... lift" wilbur spoke, wrapping the bandage around a few times "okay put him back down."

"It's still hissing" Phil spoke.

"Okay good. When all 3 stop we can move him. Eret how's Fundy doing?"

"He uh" Eret looked at his communicator. "They have regen and health done. They're working on slowness and weakness now."

"Okay good." Wilbur exhaled. "Tubbo how's your injuries going?"

"Healed. I've got bruises still but nothing open anymore I promise." 

"Good. You're still taking potions when we get back." Wilbur spoke, placing a soft hand on top of Tubbo's. 

"From the second batch." Tubbo whispered, his voice hoarse from crying.

"Tommy wont be able to have more than 2 of each before the second one is done. You won't be taking any from him." Wilbur whispered back.

"Okay then the first. So I can help get things for him." Tubbo whispered. 

"Of course Tubbo. You've done so well. He's gonna be okay." Wilbur's voice started shaking. "Tommy's not gonna die and Dream is gone."

"How did you?" Tubbo started cutting himself off.

"He isn't a god, just an admin. He told Ghostbur about it. Idiot thinking that I would forget and not be able to use it against him." Wilbur spoke, his voice going between unnaturally smooth and shaking. "Admins are basically players that have a special item on them, normally hidden on their skin or an item they have on them at all times. There was a time there was multiple in this world. Bad used to be one. He taught me about how to use it. As Ghostbur of course, another wanting me to forget moment. Dream had his in his axe."

"Where is he? And where's his axe?" Eret asked confused.

"Dream is in the prison. I'm not telling you where his axe is. You helped me today but I still don't trust you." Wilbur sighed. "I mean I do trust you but not with this, given what you did to us to get power."

"Absolutely fair." Eret chuckled weakly.

"Sam won't know Dream is in there until we get back. I blocked Dream's comms and turned off all the redstone in the area for a minute so it wouldn't set off the security." Wilbur spoke again. "I need to get to Punz and the other guards before they realize someone is in there and explain it all. I know George wont take much convincing but its gonna be fucking weird saying hey I'm alive again and Dream was planning on murdering children so he's in timeout."

"We'll figure it out." Eret whispered. 

The hissing was slowly getting quieter and quieter. 

"Phil... Tommy almost fucking died." Wilbur whispered, eyes filling with tears. 

"I know Will, you saved him." Phil shuffled carefully closer to Wilbur. He could only imagine what the past hour had been for Wilbur, waking up from his own death only to rush to save his brother and just barely being able to save him.

"No, no I mean. Oh my GOD Phil he almost killed himself so many times in logsted and he came here thinking he was gonna fucking die, Phil. He wouldn't have come back, he- he didn't want to. We wouldn't have been able to bring him back, Dad-"

Phil brought his arms around Wilbur, Wilbur immediately sobbing into his dad's shoulder.

"He's okay, he's alive. He's gonna recover Will, you saved him. He's breathing and he's gonna be okay." Phil whispered into his son's hair. "You're both alive, all of you are alive. And Dream is gone." 

Wilbur quickly stopped crying, rubbing the tears from his face. "Is- is the hissing still there?"

"I think it just stopped." Phil's eyes widened. Tommy's eyes were now shut, Phil could only hope that meant he had fallen asleep.

"Okay back to Eret's." Wilbur spoke.

~~~~

The trip had been horrible. Wilbur insisted on carrying Tommy on his back, and tubbo wouldn't let go of Tommy, but Tubbo was limping so the trip was slow.

Now, Tommy was laid out on a new bed. Phil was hovering outside the door to the makeshift infirmary. He had been pushed out of the room by Eret after they had arrived. Wilbur staying only because he had to navigate the order and timing for potions. The moment that was done, Niki and Fundy ushered him out of the room as well, citing the fact that Tommy likely wouldn't have known he was even back let alone treating his wounds.

Phil and Wilbur sat awkwardly on the floor on opposite sides of the hall. They had both crashed after the adrenaline of Tommy's near death and were just quietly sitting there waiting for the other to say something. 

"So... you remember being a ghost?" Phil asked, needing to fill the silence.

"I remember everything Phil." Wilbur sighed. "In, like, vivid detail. I doubt I'll forget any of it anytime soon."

"Everything as a ghost or before too?"

"You want to know how well I remember you killing me, yeah?"

"Well I mean when you put it that way it sounds bad."

"It _was_ bad, Phil." Wilbur snapped. "You're my dad and I begged you to kill me and you did. Of course it was fucking bad."

"I- I know that, Wilbur." Phil stuttered.

"I just- I needed help. I felt betrayed and just I needed help and I wanted you to tell me that it was okay and that even if everyone hated me that you would still love me and you would help me get better. I wanted that or I wanted you to kill me and you killed me without helping me and it was bad. And of course I didn't tell you what I really wanted but you know... I still wanted to go back to how I was, y'know, before everything. So I did. I came back."

"You said something about- about Tommy wouldn't have come back." Phil whispered.

"You have to want to be back here. To y'know become a ghost. I saw Schlatt while I was y'know, dead and asked him why he wasn't back. He said he didn't want to. That he'd hurt enough people and that he couldn't go back because he didn't want to hurt them more. That he was happy being dead. That he didn't want anything to be different about how he died. That he did it to himself and so he couldn't if he wanted." Wilbur rambled. "He feels bad about everything he did, though. He said he missed my maid outfit, an inside joke which I thought he didn't remember before he died. It was weird. Being dead just together. Just nothing but him when I wasn't here as a ghost."

Phil sighed, picking at his fingernails. "I- I came meaning to help. It was just already so far gone. I thought about trying to take you away from here but I thought about how Tommy might have killed you if I didn't or about if you would do it yourself the second I turned my back. And I didn't want either of you to go through that. And I just convinced myself after I did it that you couldn't have been helped and that it was L'Manburgs fault, and just focused on it when Dream had Tubbo exile Tommy. Because Tubbo was L'manburg. And just tunnel vision, right?" 

"Why didn't you visit Tommy more often?" Wilbur whispered.

"I thought he hated me for killing you. And then for not hating Techno. And just after that for not being there. And then I went and fucked it even more by blowing up L'manburg."

"Yeah you kinda did."

"Eh, like father like son" he joked weakly, smiling softly at Wilbur.

"I'm so glad he's nothing like us." Wilbur chuckled. "Well not nothing, he's reckless as all hell but he's not intentionally destructive. Never like unfixable destructive either"

"He's got your dedication though. You both always finish a job. He definitely didn't get that from me. I'm always thinking of new builds and starting a new thing every two weeks."

"Hey you finish your builds. You just don't finish raising your kids." Wilbur joked.

"Hey! Uncalled for!"

"To be fair Tommy was 15 when you said he could move here. He's not even 17 still. And before that you and Techno were going on long trips to visit your old empire." Wilbur shrugged. "Seems fairly called for."

"I uh- looping back. You remember everything? Like everything everything?"

"I'm still piecing the order of some things together but yeah I think so. I remember everything before I died for sure, my memory has always been decent. It's kinda weird remembering things that Ghostbur forgot. Like the invitations and shit. You had an invite to the beach party. Everyone did. Not techno but he was the only one that wasn't on his list. And Dream found Ghostbur and told him he'd hand out the rest after Connor got his and sent me to Techno's forest. Still lucky ghosts melting doesn't kill them. And by the time I was deep in the forest I couldn't remember how I'd gotten there so I just kept walking. And found techno, and he was just making potions upon potions and telling me to hide and I saw you."

"Shit- I didn't go because I didn't get one. I thought it would be rude." Phil sighed. "So much went so wrong since I got here."

"To be fair, if Dream hadn't gone off the deep end none of this would be an issue. He used to be fairly chill. He wasn't this crazy child manipulator or anything when the server first started. He used to care. Pretty sure everyone thought him and George were a thing before Fundy asked him out. Everyone was shocked when Dream said yes." Wilbur chuckled. "And then George, like impulse married that one guy. It got weird for a while. Fundy and Dream got pushed apart by the war and then Dream dethroned George and everyone knew Sapnap and George were in Mexican L'manburg the next day and we knew it was over. I guess not you because you only knew them apart really. But it was a big deal to even Ghostbur."

"I thought it was just tension because Eret was back, honestly. Huh."

"Yeah, I think that was when people started breaking off from everyone. Just one of those, if they couldn't stay together, who can you trust." Wilbur dropped his head to his knees. Phil quietly shuffled across the hall to Wilbur's side. "Fuck, just everything that didn't make sense is just all clicking. It's just a lot. And just seeing Fundy and remembering that shit I pulled on the docks? God that's so embarrassing now."

"Oh yeah that was funny. Felt bad for the kid but-" Phil put his hand on Wilbur's shoulder "You know a lot of shit is processing, everything from the past 2 months practically. Don't try and figure everything out now. And if you'll have me, I'm here for you."

"I- Yeah I want that." Wilbur tipped his head to see Phil. "I missed you, Dad."

"I missed you too, son"

The door opened loudly across from the pair.

"He's awake! He's awake!" Tubbo cheered before turning back and sprinting into the room.

"I'm sitting this one out. He probably won't be ready to see me yet." Wilbur leaned back against the wall. "Go on, I'll stay here."

Phil carefully watched him as he nodded, and stood up to go see Tommy.

~~~~

Tommy had been on and off awake for the next two days, the rest of the SMP had heard what happened by the time he was awake for more than 2 hours.

People were pretty 50/50 in almost everything according to Fundy. Half of the people were glad he was in the prison and half weren't. On the other hand half of them were glad Will hadn't hurt him and half weren't. A kind of mix that included people who wished he wasn't in the prison because it left him alive and people who were only glad he was in there in the first place because it meant those people couldn't get in to kill him. 

Another fucked up punnett square was the feelings surrounding Wilbur. Happy and upset that he was alive and happy with or against the near pseudo admin role some were giving him. He was the only one who knew where Dream's axe was and therefore one of the few that had admin access on the server. They knew he knew where it was because he had granted permissions back to George and Bad. Everyone knew Bad was fair and George barely messed with anything on the server, so everyone liked that at least. 

Tommy though, he only knew Dream was in the prison, and that Wilbur wanted to see him when he was ready. And according to Tubbo, Tommy was ready to see him. Wilbur wasn't ready. But then again he'd never be ready. 

He walked through Erets castle for the first time since he had shown Phil Tommy's embassy home after Tommy first woke up and Wilbur had set himself up there. He was focusing on his breathing walking to the tower that Tubbo and Tommy were staying in. Tommy had apparently been walking around a bit now but was mostly sitting around and cleaning his gear in their sitting room area. 

Wilbur knocked lightly on the door, hearing a soft "come in" almost immediately.

Wilbur carefully walked in locking eyes with Tommy. "Hey Tommy" he spoke after a few seconds of loaded silence.

Tommy blinked, and in the next moment he had his sword pointed to Wilbur's throat. "You're different." He said sharply.

"Y-yeah Tommy." Wilbur swallowed thickly, his hands coming up in a mock surrender. 

"Which Wilbur are you?" Tommy asked, his voice tense and serious.

"What- what do you mean which Wilbur?" 

"I mean, which you are you? Are you L'manburg Wilbur? Pogtopia Wilbur? Ghostbur?" Tommy listed off. "Maybe even my Brother Wilbur? Which are you?"

"Tom- I'm- I'm just Me." Wilbur spoke softly. "I- I wanna be your brother Wilbur again."

"You- You're back?" Tommy's eyes widened but the sword didn't drop.

"I- I think so?" Wilbur tried weakly.

And then there was the sound of Tommy's sword clattering to the floor and Tommy was against Wilbur's chest, hugging him.

"Wilbur, I missed you so much wilbur" Tommy was bawling into his chest as Wilbur settled his arms around the boy's shoulders. 

"I'm so sorry for everything I did, Toms. I fucked up, I know, I remember everything and I am so fucking sorry." Wilbur was crying too, now. But it was okay. Because they were both going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it.
> 
> Been writing less lately but this was nice. It was good. 
> 
> Leave whatever interaction you want on this I'm proud of it.


End file.
